zimmer_twins_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Psychic Annoucements 1
Hello! A couple weeks ago, I started a series called "Psychics!" I made only episodes 1 and 2 for it so far, and much more to come, but I just want to talk about what is going on with the series. Series Explaination The series was originally made so it could explain how things on Zimmer Twins started in my point of view. Such as how they met 13 and how their expirence was when they went into the Chinese Retaurant for the first time. In future episodes, I am going to be explaining more, for the first season, I am confident that it will go well and will be renewed for a second season. After the First Season and Possible Second Season The first two seasons of the series is just to explain how their world was created to what it is now. If the series goes well and makes it up to a third season, the first episodes of Season 3 will be finishing up the world creation part. Creating an estimate of 58 episodes overall for the creation part. After then, I will just be explaining how their life is currently for a while by making more adventures. Yet again, if it goes well enough for a 4th season, it'll wrap up that part and start adding more big adventures in their current lives and slowly heading into the future. If their is a 5th season, everything is just based on the future. Once it reaches Season 5, Episode 11- It's going to back to the current life of them then going back to the past. Then after the last episode of the season is finished, the series is finished. Future Seasons Goal If you guys like my series, Psychics, you may want to spread the word on it so it can be renewed for more seasons. So here is what my goals are for each season so they can be renewed. SEASON 1: Average view rate per episode: 5 views Season viewing average: 23 views Must be rating at least 2/5 per episode The season's rating average must be 52/150 Season 2: Average view rate per episode: 7 views Season viewing average: 26 views Must be rating at least 2/5 per episode The season's rating average must be 64/150 Season 3: Average view rate per episode: 10 views Season viewing average: 31 views Must be rating at least 3/5 per episode The season's rating average must be 81/150 Season 4: Average view rate per episode: 12 views Season viewing average: 35 views Must be rating at least 3/5 per episode The season's rating average must be 94/150 Ratings right now? Well, if you want to know the ratings right now here they are: Episode 1- '7 VIEWS | 4/5 RATINGS PER EPISODE '| Healthy Episode 2- '14 VIEWS | 5/5 RATINGS PER EPISODE '| Healthy Both episodes are currently healthy. Anything under 5 views and 2/5 ratings for Season 1 is unhealthy. Category:Blog posts